


Unwritten Roommate Ardor

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Real Person Fiction, Unwritten Rule (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Fanfiction, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Interracial Relationship, Late at Night, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Nudity, Porn With Plot, RPF, Roommates, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Slow Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, United Kingdom, Voyeurism, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Harrison, Jed and Caius miss each other immensely. Now living under the same roof in the midst of the pandemic, the three band members-especially Harrison-find themselves gravitating towards each other more closely than they have been before.
Relationships: Harrison Cole/Caius Duncombe, Harrison Cole/Jed Thomas





	Unwritten Roommate Ardor

In the spring of 2019, Harrison Cole's 20 years old. He had been dating Jed Thomas since the night Unwritten Rule was formed. Jed was a drop dead gorgeous young talent from Solihull, with wavy dark brown hair that made anybody want to reach out and touch it. He had brown eyes and a slim figure with a nice little set of well hung balls. They had lost their virginity to one another about 8 months after they had gotten together following their **X-Factor** debut. In the summer of 2019, a spontaneous game of **Truth or Dare** paved the way for Harrison to land in the middle of a threesome with Jed and their mutual band mate/friend (another gorgeous guy) Fred Roberts. It was a threesome that they somehow stretched out over the entire summer. A year and a half later, during X-mas break, the three of them somehow wound up together again, despite the fact that, by then 17-year-old Fred had never shown attraction to guys before. After those events, it didn’t seem to matter how great the sex between Jed and Harrison was. Harrison could never seem to stop thinking about having the two of them together again. It became an obsession really. Harrison was always looking for an angle to make that magic happen. If he's learned anything from this story he's about to recollect on it’s this: Don’t hesitate. If there is something you want, go as far as you've gotta to get it.  
  
After that holiday break, Jed went back to school in London. Theirs was (and had been since the COVID-19 pandemic) a long distance relationship. Harrison became overwhelmingly lonely. He had been jacking off to the pictures that Fred had taken of the three of them that night in December probably a little too often. Suddenly one morning Harrison realized that he had no reason to stay in Ireland. Jed was still in school in London and Harrison decided that he had had enough of the long distance thing, so he packed up his place and hit the road. Harrison was starting a new life and venturing into the unknown. He couldn’t have been more excited. Jed was also really excited about the decision too. He had been living with their fellow band brother from London; Caius Duncombe. They were living in a 3 bedroom apartment and their third roommate had just moved out leaving an empty room. It only made sense that Harrison moved in with them.  
  
Harrison arrived in January and met up with Caius for the first time since the pandemic. Caius had a very handsome accent. As Harrison looked, he was 20 and Jed was 17. Caius was the same age as Harrison. He was a stunningly fine youth. He had curly short brown hair that his friends often couldn't help getting a feel of, alluring brown eyes and an athletic build. He was very bright and extremely open-minded and Harrison found having conversations with him always a pleasure.  
  
Once Harrison got settled in, the three of them spent a lot of time hanging out, drinking booze, and generally having a good time together while social distancing. The nights were wonderful as well. Jed and him made love very frequently and Harrison was truly happy. Caius would occasionally crack jokes about hearing Jed and him having sex at night due to the thin walls in the apartment. Honestly, after so much time apart, they were fucking like jack rabbits. Life was going really well.  
  
So here’s where everything started to get a little trippy.  
  
One morning, Harrison was sitting at his desk working on a new song when his mobile phone rang. He was working from home at the time. While he rarely answered the house phone because Jed’s family didn’t know they were living together and were a bit old fashioned. Jed had already left for work and the phone kept ringing and ringing, so finally Harrison picked it up. When he said hello, he was greeted by a guy’s voice speaking in what Harrison could only assume was a London accent. He figured the call was for Caius, so he left his room and went across the living room and down the hall to Caius bedroom which was next door to Jed’s.  
  
Harrison knocked and immediately heard Caius voice through the door. “Yeah?”  
  
“Phone’s for you.” Harrison answered. He was waiting for his reply when the door swung open, and Harrison could not believe what he saw. Caius was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of blue and white striped boxer briefs. If Harrison had been drinking anything, he's sure he would’ve spit it all over the place like they do in the movies. It was that kind of jarring surprise. His friend's skin was tan everywhere except for his nipples. Caius had a very distinct tan line. His legs were fit and his stomach and arms were thin and toned. His torso were about the same size as Jed’s, but unlike his, Caius had small brown nipples.

He took the phone from Harrison, smiled and said “Thanks.” Before turning around and closing the door.  
  
Harrison walked slowly back to his room dumb-founded. His head was spinning. He felt sort of awkward about it, but the baser side of him was already imagining what it would feel like to be with him. Harrison didn’t know if he should tell Jed about it or not. The last thing he wanted to do was break up their happy little home. Then, Harrison wondered if it had been some kind of test. Maybe Jed had put him up to it and was waiting to see if Harrison would come clean and say something about it. He thought about it for a short while before his mind gave way to new fantasies about being intimate with Caius. He got so worked up that he had to scurry into his little private bathroom and jack off while thinking about Caius.  
  
When Jed got home, Harrison decided to tell him about what had happened. It turned out that it wasn’t any kind of test. Jed just laughed it off telling him that Caius had always been very free spirited and just did that sometimes. He told Harrison that it wasn’t a big deal to him if it wasn’t a big deal on the flip side. Harrison told him it wasn’t. Maybe he should’ve.  
  
Over the next couple of months, Harrison saw a lot more of Caius body. As he had been before, he was working from home, so he was in the apartment almost all day. It soon became very clear that Caius wasn’t terribly fond of wearing shirts in the house. There was even a time when he was eating breakfast at the kitchen table one morning when he had come out of his bedroom completely naked just to get a bottle of water from the fridge. Red in the face, Harrison was almost ashamed to admit that he jerked off twice that day.  
  
So that was how it went for a good long while. Harrison would stay out in the living room all day trying to catch a glimpse of Caius passing through and then run back to his little bathroom and rub one out. Then Jed would get home and they’d all hang out for a while, then Jed and Harrison would go back to his room and have sex. Life was good. There was never any awkwardness between Caius and him. It usually seemed like he wasn’t even aware that his friend was there, let alone staring at his body and crafting erotic fantasies of the two of them in Harrison's mind. Yes, life was very good indeed.  
  
It was a Friday night and the three of them had planned to hit the town. They all got dolled up and hit the strip. They didn’t really go out all that often, so when they did, they made it count. Jed was wearing a skin tight black skinny jeans that were basically a skin tight black shield that covered him from his waist down below his ass. Caius was wearing a pair of denim designer pants and a plaid blue-gold shirt with red _converses_. They both did their night club Check List thing and looked insanely hot. They went out and hit bar after bar, dancing, drinking beer, wine, and whatever other drink they could come up with and by closing time, they were all pretty shit-faced. They took a cab home and ended up congregating in the kitchen of the apartment.  
  
They were all crowded around the fridge and Jed was passing out more beer. They were laughing and hooting and generally being drunk and behaving poorly. Harrison wished he could say that he had had ulterior motives with what happened next, but the truth is, he was just really drunk.  
  
“I wanna get naked!” Harrison shouted.  
  
“So get naked.” Jed laughed.  
  
“I don’t want to get naked alone!” Harrison slurred.  
  
“Come on Harry, don’t be shy!” he smiled as he started pulling Harrison's blue sweater up over his head.  
  
“So, I’m gonna be the only naked one?” Harrison asked as Jed dropped his shirt to the kitchen floor.  
  
“You said you wanted to get naked, so are you gonna get naked or not?” he asked through more laughter.  
  
During all of the times they had had sex with Fred, Jed had become very comfortable about all kinds of sexual things. Things that might have bothered a normal girl or bloke didn’t bother them in the least. He didn’t care about Caius walking around the apartment topless all day long, and apparently, he didn’t care if Harrison stripped down in front of Caius either. Jed had become a fiercely sexual woman and enjoyed all of the excitement as much as Harrison did. They'd never been sexual in front of anyone besides Fred and Harrison wondered if Jed had something in mind.  
  
Harrison kicked his flip flops off of his feet and unbuttoned his jeans. Jed and Caius were both staring at him and Harrison suddenly became a bit self conscious, so Harrison turned around to let his jeans fall to the floor. They both laughed and hooted at his bare ass. Harrison cupped his hands over his privates before turning to face them. Jed immediately protested. “Come on! When did you become so shy mate?”  
  
Then Caius chimed in. “It doesn’t matter Harry.” He could tell by the look on Harrison's face that he needed more convincing.

“I walk around here in my briefs all the time. I really don’t care if you get naked. If I could, I’d be naked all the time.” Harrison smiled and reluctantly moved his hands away from his crotch. Both guys stared down at his cock and smiled.  
  
“There you go Harry.” Jed said. Harrison could feel his dick growing already. “Do you feel better now?” In an effort to convey comfort, Harrison hoisted himself up onto the counter top, sat down on the edge of it and sipped his beer. He could feel his pulse in his dick as it slowly rose to attention.  
  
“You have a fine dick.” Caius said. Jed and Harrison immediately started laughing hysterically.  
  
“I don’t think anyone's ever called my dick _fine_ before today!” Harrison drunkenly howled.  
  
They were all in tears and the alcohol had erased any inhibitions they might have been feeling otherwise. God bless alcohol. Jed leaned against the counter beside Harrison and said “Awe, it is sexy Harry.” as he reached over and gave it a gentle squeeze between his fingertips.  
  
“Your mouth is sexy.” Harrison slyly quipped.  
  
“Oh, was that a hint?” he grinned. The truth is, Harrison wanted Jed to lead him to his bedroom and give me a blow job before fucking his brains out. Harrison was incredibly surprised when he actually leaned over and took the head of his cock into Jed's mouth in front of Caius, right there in the kitchen. The gears were already going in Harrison's mind. _Was Jed’s naughty side coming out to play_? Then he pulled away laughing. He had just been showing off for Caius.  
  
Caius was laughing even though he had a shocked look on his face. “Oh my God, for a minute there I thought you two were gonna start making a porno in the kitchen. Jed’s eyes lit up.  
  
“We should totally watch a porno!” he exclaimed, and he disappeared into Harrison's bedroom.  
  
During the years that they were apart, Harrison had amassed a pretty impressive collection of porno DVD’s. On occasion, Jed and he would watch one together as foreplay, so he knew where Harrison kept his stash. When he came out, he knelt down in front of the TV stand in the living room and turned on the Television. Harrison walked into the living room with his beer in hand and sat down on the couch. By now he had gotten really comfortable being naked in front of them both. Caius sat on the opposite couch that faced the one Harrison was sitting on. Jed grabbed the remote and sat down next to Harrison. The menu came up and Jed hit **play**.  
  
The movie started and they all had some good laughs at the cheesy plot. Harrison's erection had gone away by the time we got to the first sex scene. It was a scene featuring two slender young men kissing. They began to remove each other’s clothes and got into some heavy petting, licking, sucking and what have you. His cock was rising again and Jed saw it growing harder. Caius was watching the TV and making comments about how unrealistic the premise was. He didn’t notice Harrison leaning over to kiss Jed.  
  
Apparently, Jed was getting a little turned on too. As soon as he felt Harrison's lips on his neck, he turned and kissed Harrison with his mouth wide and tongue thrashing. Harrison's cock was growing rapidly by then. He suddenly realized that he was sitting naked on the couch making out with his boyfriend while watching a porno in front of their roommate. Harrison was suddenly certain that Jed wanted to put on a little show for Caius. Jed loved being watched.  
  
Not wanting to disappoint, Harrison reached up to Jed’s chest and started gently massaging his right nut through her tight black jeans. Harrison noticed that Caius had stopped talking so he glanced over and saw that they had gotten his attention. He was watching them and wasn’t showing any sign that he was uncomfortable or wanted to leave. Harrison was too drunk to care either way, but having him there watching only served to turn them on more.  
  
Harrison wanted to see how far it would go, so he pulled away the black cloth of Jed’s shirt down to expose her perky pink nipples. He moaned loud as Harrison did it. He wasn’t trying to be quiet or secretive. Harrison knew by that point that all bets were off, so he lowered his mouth toward Jed’s chest. He whipped his head back and moaned even louder as Harrison drew Jed's nipple into his mouth. Caius was definitely focused on them now. Jed was staring across the room at him as Harrison sucked on his nipples. Caius was smiling. Harrison was sharply reminded of that night playing truth or dare with Fred back in London all those years ago. They were moving into new territory and they were all excited about it.  
  
By then the two blokes on the screen were fully naked and one was going down on the other. Caius was watching them intently, so Harrison decided to take things a step further. He grabbed the bottom of Jed’s skin tight jeans and started pulling them downward. He eagerly lifted his ass off the couch to oblige him. Harrison pulled the pants down until they were in a bunch around his feet. He was wearing a pair of black _Hanes_ briefs. Jed started kissing Harrison again as he put the tip of his middle finger over his ass on the outside of his briefs. He moaned into Harrison's mouth as he hoisted a leg over his friend's. Harrison started to massage the warm black cloth of his briefs into his rapidly moistening hole. Jed spread his legs wider, giving Caius a full view of what Harrison was doing to him. Caius continued to stare at them.  
  
Jed slid his hand down Harrison's stomach towards his cock which was now standing straight up. He lazily wrapped his fingers around it and gently started stroking up and down as Harrison slipped a finger under the side of his briefs and pulled them to the side, giving Caius a clear view of Jed’s glistening ass lips. Harrison continued to rub his cock and suck Jed's nipples as he gently jacked his friend off.  
  
It was clear that they had an audience and Jed was fully committed to putting on a show. He stood up in front of Harrison facing Caius and pulled his shirt up and over his head. He was staring at Caius and smiling when he then pulled his briefs down over the wide curve of his hips and let them fall to the floor around his feet. He kicked them away and then slowly backed up and then straddled Harrison, still facing Caius. His ass was wet and Harrison could feel it slide across the tip of his cock. He slid his wet lips back and forth lubing up Harrison's cock as he stared at Caius. Then, he raised up and reached between his legs to grip Harrison's cock. He finally slid down onto Harrison. Caius watched as Jed began to grind up and down on his dick. The guys on the TV were grinding their dicks together and moaning. Jed was suddenly moaning louder than they were. The world Harrison thought had been closed off was suddenly open again. Here they were in the moment and he was smiling so big he might’ve pulled a muscle.  
  
Oddly enough, Harrison felt himself wanting to impress Caius. It was a strange impulse, but there it was. He pulled Jed off of him and stood his friend up before he took his place behind Jed. Harrison violently bent Jed forward and he placed his hands on the coffee table. “Oh, fuck yeah Harry! Fuck me from behind!” he said.

Harrison looked across the table at Caius and stared him in the eye as he slammed his cock into Jed’s wet ass. Harrison was pounding him doggy style now and he could tell that Caius was really getting into their little exhibition. Harrison kept staring him in the eye as he fucked Jed. He wanted him to feel involved and it apparently worked. He leaned forward and started to pull Jed's shirt off. Then in one quick motion he removed his tank top and it flew away revealing his dark perky nipples. By that time, Harrison had grown to love Caius nipples. He had thought about them so many times when he jacked off that it bordered on obsession. It was so amazing to be able to stare at them while he was fucking Jed’s warm wet ass. Then Jed asked “Do you like watching us Cai?”  
  
Caius stood up, pulled his jeans off and sat back down on the couch in his briefs. “Mmm-hmm.” He spread his legs and started to rub his cock through his briefs. He was lightly moaning and Harrison knew that he wanted to be inside of him more than anything. He kept thinking back on all the threesomes Jed and he had had with Fred. Harrison figured he could get Jed to get Caius involved if he could just get him a little closer.  
  
Harrison had a plan. He pulled his dick out of Jed and almost pushed him onto the couch next to Caius. Before he had a chance to think, Harrison climbed onto him and pushed his dick back inside of his sweet ass. He looked over at Caius. He had pulled the crotch of his briefs to the side and was now pushing two fingers in and out of himself as Harrison fucked Jed next to him. Harrison kept hoping that Jed would reach over and touch him, or kiss him or something. Not that he was in any position to complain. Harrison wanted Caius so badly, but it was completely up to Jed. As long as Jed initiated it, it would be okay, but without him say so, it was a big no-no. Caius was still fingering himself as he watched us fuck, but that was all the involvement he had. Harrison was staring at him as Jed began to shudder. An orgasm was shaking through him with ferocious intensity. It was amplified by Caius presence. Caius pumped his fingers faster as Jed came and was bringing himself to climax. Their eyes were locked and Harrison got the immediate sense that he wanted him. He had to know that his band brother wanted him too, but without Jed pushing it, there was nothing to be done.  
  
Soon Caius was experiencing his own orgasm and Harrison's own was not far behind. He pounded Jed’s ass as he watched Caius withdraw his fingers and furiously rub at his hole. He started to moan in loud bursts as Harrison felt his load gathering pressure at the base of his cock. Harrison finally pulled my cock out of Jed’s ass and stood up. Harrison started to jack his cock again as Jed sat up and flipped his hair back. He put his face in front of the long dick, closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Caius watched him jerk himself as Jed said “Cum in my mouth babe! Feed me your cum!” Harrison was panting as he felt the warm cum travel up his cock and explode out of him. The first shot hit Jed’s left cheek and he opened his mouth wider. The second blast was a bulls-eye. A hot gush of white cum sprayed past his lips and splashed on his tongue. Then another. Then a fourth.  
  
The last few drops dripped pitifully out of Harrison onto Jed’s chest and Harrison was spent. Caius was staring at us, just as exhausted as they all were. Jed smiled as he wiped the cum off of his left cheek and licked his fingertips. “Oh, wow. That was bloody sweet!” he smiled.  
  
Caius stood up and picked his clothes up off the floor. “That was so hot!”  
  
“I wasn’t sure if you’d be into it.” Jed replied. “After I told you about all the stuff we did with adorable Freddie back home, I couldn’t really tell if you'd want to or not.”  
  
“No, it was totally cool. I just don’t want us to feel weird tomorrow is all.” Caius answered.  
  
“That’s easy.” Jed said. “Just don’t let it be weird. You don’t feel weird, do you Harry?”  
  
“I feel fucking great.” Harrison said.  
  
Caius laughed and Jed stood up. “Okay, so I’m going to go to bed then.” Caius said. “But, I won’t be weird tomorrow, I promise.” He said over his shoulder as he headed down the hall. “Goodnight you guys.”  
  
Jed and Harrison went to the latter's bedroom to lie down. Harrison told him how much he enjoyed everything that had just happened. Jed wasn’t surprised.  
  
“I think he wants to fuck you.” Jed said licking his lips.  
  
“Really?” Harrison asked, feigning surprise.  
  
“Come on Harry, he said you've got a handsome dick. Of course he wants to fuck you.” Jed said. “I don’t know if he’s into guys, but he was definitely checking you out.”  
  
“So, are you thinking about…” Harrison knew what he wanted to say, but wasn’t sure if he should. Luckily, Jed finished for him.  
  
“Making a move on Caius?” he asked, then answered. “Probably not. I mean, watching two people have sex is one thing. Having your roommate try and go all out with you is another.” Jed finished. “Plus, I don’t know… I haven’t done that kind of stuff with anybody besides Fred.”  
  
“Yeah, Freddie was a lot of fun.” Harrison said.  
  
“Not more fun than me though right?” he asked.  
  
“Of course not!” Harrison shouted, acting offended at the very thought. They laughed and kissed each other goodnight.  
  
It wasn’t too long until Jed was asleep and Harrison stared at the patterns on his ceiling in the darkness. Harrison couldn’t stop thinking about Caius. Now it was even worse than ever because Jed told him that Caius wanted to fuck him. Harrison laid there thinking about Caius stroking his cock while he fucked Jed. Harrison wanted to fuck Caius wholeheartedly. He had to get Jed to involve him somehow. Immediately Harrison started imagining what a threesome with them would be like. His cock began to throb under the sheets as he fantasized and soon he was hard again. Jed was in a deep sleep and he thought about going into the bathroom and masturbating. Harrison decided against that idea because he didn’t want Jed to wake up and catch him. He might think he hadn’t satisfied his friend or something weird like that, plus it would just be embarrassing. Harrison listened to the silence in the apartment for a while. He had really worked himself up and decided to slip into the living room and rub one out.  
  
Harrison got out of bed as quietly as possible and approached the door. He opened it a crack and peered out. The living room was dark and he didn’t hear a sound, so he opened the door a bit more and slipped out closing it behind him. Harrison was heading toward the couch when he had a curious thought. It was something Caius had said earlier. He had said “If I could, I’d be naked all the time.” The aroused man's mind rolled over those words for a moment and it occurred to him that Caius probably slept in the nude. Harrison felt a sudden rush of adrenaline shoot through him as he thought the unthinkable. _What if I went into Caius room and jerked off in there?_  
  
 _No. It was too dangerous and honestly too sick_. What if he caught me!?! It could ruin everything. Harrison knew it was wrong. He knew it was stupid, and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and he could see surprisingly well. Before he could work out any more logic, his feet were moving. Harrison passed through the living room, past the kitchen, and into the hallway that led to the two bedrooms at the opposite end of the apartment. He passed the hallway bathroom and suddenly Harrison was standing in front of Caius door.  
  
He stood in the silence for a while until he could hear Caius breathing softly. Harrison registered it as the soft breathing that only comes from sleep. He reached for the knob and slowly and silently twisted it. Much to his satisfaction, the door glided open silently. He peered in and saw Caius lying on his side in bed, facing the wall. Harrison let his eyes adjust some more and saw that the white sheet was draped across his body, just covering his ass, but his bare back was exposed to Harrison. The bottom edge of the sheet was just high enough for him to be able to tell he wasn’t wearing any briefs. Emboldened, Harrison opened the door wider and stepped inside.  
  
Harrison walked silently to the edge of his friend's bed. His cock was still rock hard despite his nerves. Anxious and excited while also scared and exhilarated. It was the strangest combination of sensations Harrison had ever felt. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, gripped it tightly and began to push and pull the skin back and forth. Every nerve in his body was an exposed wire. He could feel the smallest shift in the air around him. Everything was intensified. Harry loosened his grip a little and quickened his pace still trying to remain silent. _Am I a total creep_? Harrison didn’t care. He was getting really into it by then and Harrison wanted to see more skin. In a completely insane turn, he reached down and grabbed the corner of the sheet and pulled it up to expose his ass. Harrison pulled it higher and folded it over to the other side of Caius. Now Harrison could see his whole body in the faint blue light coming from the window. Harrison stared at his ass as he jerked his cock. Now he was getting louder. He was being reckless. Then Caius moved.  
  
It was only a slight shift, but that was all Harrison needed to snap back into reality. As quickly and quietly as he could, he rushed out of the room and slipped into the hallway bathroom. Harrison closed the door behind him as quietly as he could and stood in the pitch darkness, listening. Harrison heard more movement. Conscious of the sound of bedsprings creaking, followed by cloth moving, Then footsteps. Then the doorknob started to turn. There was nothing he could do. He was busted. Nowhere to run. Time to face the music.  
  
Caius pushed the door open and flipped the light switch on. Harrison was standing in front of the sink completely naked and was certain he was going to scare the living shit out of his friend. He’d scream and wake up Jed and tomorrow, he’d be apartment hunting. Oddly, none of that happened. Caius looked in and saw him and didn’t seem surprised at all. The light-skinned youth just looked puzzled. “Were you just in my room?” he asked.  
  
“No. I was just.. I just had to use the restroom, so…” It wasn’t until then that Harrison noticed what he was wearing. He had on a tiny pair of pale blue briefs. That was it. Harrison had his hands crossed in front of his cock.  
  
“So you decided to use the hallway bathroom without getting dressed first?” Caius pried.  
  
“Well, I was…” Harrison couldn’t think of anything. He was trying as hard as he could not to stare at his friend's body.  
  
“Were you jacking off?” he asked, reaching toward Harrison's wrists like a little kid might’ve done if he thought Harrison was hiding candy behind his back.  
  
“No, I just was-“ he pulled Harrison's hand away and saw his cock sticking out. It had lost some of its rigidness, but it was clear that it had been as hard as an oak very recently.  
  
“Let me see!” he shouted in a whisper. Strangely, he didn’t seem upset. Caius was actually smiling. “I’m totally sure I didn’t leave my door open.” he said as he looked at Harrison's cock. “Were you jacking off in my room?” he asked. Before Harrison could form some asinine lie, he cut him off by reaching under the tongue-tied bloke's hands and resting his fingertips on the side of Harrison's cock. His touch sent a jolt of electricity up Harrison's spine. Harrison instinctually pulled his hands away and Caius proceeded to wrap his fingers around him. “Here.” he said. Caius was staring into Harrison's eyes as he began to gently stroke his cock. “Is Jed asleep?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Harrison said as he finally let his eyes fully study Caius beautiful nipples.  
  
Caius turned and, with his free hand, pulled the door closed behind him and locked it. “Did you take a shower after you fucked him?” he asked.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Good.” He said. This was when Harrison began to learn about how a young man with a bit of experience could show him some wonderful things. Caius pulled his hand away from Harrison's dick and opened his palm to his mouth. He then licked his palm and got it wet with his saliva. He returned his hand to Harrison's cock and stroked him up and down. Suddenly, all of Jed’s fluids from before were brought back to life and his smell filled the air. Caius hand slid effortlessly over his mate's cock and Harrison was shaking. “Do you feel that?” he asked.  
  
“Yes.” Harrison groaned as Caius smiled at him.  
  
“Does it feel good?”  
  
“Oh my god.” was all Harrison could mutter. His smile broadened.  
  
“Are you gonna tell Jed about this?” he asked.  
  
“Should I?” Harrison honestly didn’t know the answer. He could just imagine that conversation: “Hey babe. Caius caught me jacking off in his room while he was sleeping, so as _punishment_ , he finished the job.” That wouldn’t do.  
  
“No.” he said as he gently stroked Harrison. “This can stay between us.” Harrison couldn’t believe what was happening. He had wanted Caius for so long. He had only cheated on Jed once. It had been with Fred and it didn’t even really feel like cheating because Harrison had already fucked him with Jed watching. This felt different. It felt dirty. There was nothing wrong with his relationship, but here Harrison was getting jerked off by his trusted friend and their roommate. Caius really knew what he was doing, because Harrison stopped caring about all the dirty feelings pretty fast. All he could think about was how amazing his crush's hand felt on him. Harrison wanted to return the favor, so he reached his hand forward and began to slip it between those enticing legs. Caius moved his hips back and pushed his hand away. “Not now. I get really loud.” he said. “Let’s just work on you for now.”  
  
That last sentence implied that there would be another encounter like this. Harrison was immediately excited by the prospect. Then it occurred to him just how perfect the whole scenario was. Who better to have an affair with than a roommate? They were both alone in the apartment together all the time. There was no risk of having to find secret places to be together. It was perfect. By then Caius was working his cock pretty fast. Harrison felt a tingling in his stomach. He knew what was coming.

“Oh god. I think you’re gonna make me cum.” Harrison whispered.

Caius grabbed his wrist and guided Harrison's hand to his chest. Harrison immediately brought up his other hand and started squeezing them. He had wanted to feel them for so long and now he was. They felt fantastic. They were different from Jed’s, though he wasn't sure he could explain how. Anyway, Harrison was squeezing his butt cheeks and the hottie before him was staring at his hands as they slid up and down on Harrison's cock. Caius tightened his grip into a ring at the base and started to literally milk Harrison.  
  
The sensation was incredible. Caius was smiling like a devilish boy as he pulled the cum out of Harrison. It splashed in spurts on his thigh as Harrison gripped the countertop and tried to quiet himself. Once he had drained his, he went right into business mode. Caius grabbed a handful of tissue paper and wiped the splashes of cum from his leg. He then tossed it into the toilet and then leaned his body against Harrison's. His nipples were pressed into Harrison's ribs and he felt his fingers gently massaging his balls. “What time does Jed wake up tomorrow?”  
  
“Around five I think.”  
  
“Okay.” he said as he turned around and walked out the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” he whispered just before Harrison heard him bedroom door click closed.  
  
 _Fuck, that was unbelievable_! was all Harrison could think. He was so excited. He was sure that life couldn’t get any better. Grinning as he wiped off his cock and snuck back into bed.  
  
The next day, Jed woke him up early in the morning. He was already dressed and had clearly been up for a while. They talked for a few minutes about nothing important. They kissed. Then he said “God, we were really drunk last night, huh? I hope Caius doesn’t think we’re freaks.” Harrison had an image of Caius jacking him off in the bathroom flash through his mind. He remembered how he fingered himself while Jed and him were putting on our little show.  
  
“Do you remember what she was doing to herself?” Harrison asked. “I think we’ll be fine.”  
  
“Yeah. You’re right.” he said. “That was so hot. I love when we have someone watching us.” Jed said as he kissed Harrison again.  
  
Harrison got dressed and they went into the kitchen and started poking around to try and find something to eat. He was making some sandwiches when Jed told him he was going to see if Caius wanted one. He returned to the kitchen a minute or two later and told Harrison to make three, so he gladly obliged. Harrison had just set the plates on the table when Caius quietly came out of the hallway in a black thick cloth robe. “Good morning.” he said cheerfully.  
  
“Good morning.” Harrison replied as he shot him a quiet glance. They all sat down to eat.  
  
Jed swallowed a bite and looked over at Caius. “So, I just want to make sure everything’s cool about last night.”  
  
Caius smiled over at him. “Yeah. We should totally do that again sometime.” Harrison almost shot orange juice out of his nose.  
  
Jed smiled at him. “Really?”  
  
The first threesome they had had fallen into his lap. Harrison had no idea how he had gotten so lucky twice, but Harrison was going to ride this train to the end of the line. “I’m in.” He said trying to refrain from blushing.  
  
“Okay.” Caius said. “Tonight?”  
  
Silently Harrison almost felt guilty for having such good luck. He still didn’t know if Jed would try and involve Caius or not, but he certainly had high hopes. Harrison was suddenly wishing he had a time machine so he could skip forward in time. There’s nothing worse or better than anticipation. They finished their brunch and Jed got ready for meeting with the band's agent about their newest MV. At about 11:45, he left.  
  
Harrison was lying on his bed watching something really stupid on TV when Caius opened the door. He looked over at the clock. It was 12:01. He walked in still wearing the thick cloth robe. “Hey.” Harrison said.  
  
“Hey.” Caius said back as he untied the belt of his robe and pulled it open. He hadn’t been kidding the night before. He was completely nude underneath. The small strip of black pubic hair between his legs immediately caught his friend's eye.  
  
“Oh--” Was all Harrison could get out as Caius dropped his robe to the floor and climbed onto the bed. He lay at the foot of the bed with his back facing the door and spread his legs. “--fuck.” Caius then slid his right hand across his torso, then down his stomach, across his pubes and rested his palm on his black landing strip.  
  
“So what do you want to do?” he asked.  
  
“Uh… Everything?” Harrison answered.  
  
“Okay. Why don’t you take off your clothes?” Caius said very nonchalantly.  
  
Harrison was feeling playful, so he said “Why don’t you take off my clothes?” Caius pushed himself off of the bed and crawled on all fours up toward him. Harrison sat up as Caius grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of him. Then he straddled Harrison's lap and pushed his torso into the mewing lad's face. Harrison opened his mouth and pushed his tongue against Caius left nipple and he heard his lover let out a soft moan. Caius then pushed Harrison back down onto the bed.  
  
Harrison looked up at Caius as she walked (on his knees) up the pale body. When he got up to Harrison's chest, he swung his leg over him and turned around. Caius squatted down and aggressively pushed his penis into Harrison's face. Harrison bumped his asshole with his nose as he sucked and nibbled at Caius well-hung nuts. He moaned and was getting wetter and wetter. His cock had a sweet taste to it. Mind-blown Harrison couldn’t believe this blessed luck. He felt his friend's hands rubbing up and down across his hardening cock through his shorts as he tongued Caius balls. Caius quickly popped the button and then went to work on the zipper. All of a sudden, Harrison felt the cool air of the room on his growing cock as Caius pulled his shorts open. Then he felt the incredible sensation of Caius warm, wet mouth wrapping around his cock.  
  
Harrison had always enjoyed blow jobs. At that point in his life he had only received them from two young women. What Caius was doing took the experience to a whole new level. Maybe it was their same age and experience, or maybe he was just a natural. Either way, it was (and still is) the best blowjob he ever had.  
  
“Does that feel good?” he asked. Harrison answered by pushing his face hard into Caius and forcing his tongue into his hole. “Ooh. Jed told me you were good with your tongue.”  
  
“What else did he tell you?” Harrison asked between licks.  
  
“That he likes it when you lick his ass.” Caius moaned onto his cock. Harrison took the hint and moved his head up a little and gently flicked his tongue at Caius asshole. “Mmm. That feels good.”  
  
“What else did he tell you?” He asked Caius.  
  
“He told me that the horniest he’s ever been was when he was watching you fuck our best mate.” He moaned onto Harrison's cock.  
  
“Really?” Harrison was shocked. He had no idea that Jed liked to watch him and Fred. That new knowledge made him even hornier.  
  
“Do you think he wants to watch you fuck me?” Caius asked.  
  
“God, I hope so.” Harrison replied. “I’d really like to watch you fuck him.”  
  
Caius had sat up and was jerking his pal's cock with both hands as he said. “Yeah? You want me to kiss him? You want to watch me suck on his cock? You want to watch me put my tongue in his ass?” Hearing him talk dirty was driving Harrison crazy. He loved dirty talk and with his accent, it was super hot!  
  
“Keep going. Keep talking.” Harrison said.  
  
“You want to put your dick in me while I lick his ass?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Caius was driving me crazy at that point. Harrison had no idea what he had in store though. Caius legs were still on either side of Harrison's head and his ass was in his face. The bewitching mulatto was still jerking his cock as he said “Do you want to stick your tongue in my ass while Jed sucks your dick?”  
  
Harrison moaned “Fuck yes!” as he felt a warm pair of lips wrap around the tip of his cock. It felt so incredible.  
  
He buried his face in Caius ass as Harrison heard him ask “Does that feel good mate?” Harrison was so lost in it all that it took him a moment to realize that the lips he was feeling on his cock had never left. He was suddenly very confused.  
  
“What the fu-?” Harrison immediately heard Caius begin to laugh. Then the lips he felt pulled away from his throbbing boner and he heard the sound of Jed’s laughter. Caius climbed off of his face and sat next to him and Harrison finally saw Jed. He had apparently snuck in while Caius was sitting on his face. He was still dressed for work, but the dominant youth was laughing so hard that his face was turning red. Harrison was still completely confused.  
  
“Ha ha! Oh my god, you should see your face!” Caius howled.  
  
“What the hell?” Harrison asked, completely puzzled. He looked over to Caius and he was smiling at him.  
  
Jed finally caught his breath and said “I woke up really early, so Harrison went to get some water and Caius was already up too. They talked about last night and put this whole thing together. Haha! I called in sick at, like nine this morning! By the way, you're totally busted!” he laughed.  
  
“So you knew that he… You planned this whole thing?” Harrison asked.  
  
“Uh-huh.” He smiled. “I saw the way you were looking at him last night. Harrison could tell you wanted him, so this morning Harrison asked him if he wanted you too. It was actually his idea to sit on your face while I snuck in!”  
  
Harrison was shocked. “So, you’re totally okay with this?” he asked.  
  
“You should’ve just made a move on Caius last night.” He said. “I’m not too crazy about the idea of you doing this behind my back though. Next time, just do it right in front of me. I get totally hot when you take control like that.” At that remark he smiled.  
  
Caius lay by Harrison's side and rubbed his stomach before lazily wrapping his fingers around the eager cock again. “So, now you know.” Jed smiled and began to unbutton his plaid white-green shirt. Caius began stroking him and Harrison was immediately hard again. He watched Jed amazed as he let his button up fall off of his shoulders. He then slipped out of his jeans. He was wearing a matching black tank top. Caius climbed onto the bed and crouched over Harrison, hanging his head down and Caius fed his cock to the inflamed bloke.  
  
As Jed sucked him, Caius began to finger himself. Harrison couldn’t believe how free-spirited Jed had become about all of this. With each stroke, he could feel his tongue slide up the underside of my cock. He was looking at Caius busy fingers as he sucked him. He pulled away from Harrison's cock and smiled at Caius.

“Now let’s have some fun.” He said. Jed then climbed up to Harrison's other side and pulled Caius up by the shoulders. He then guided Caius down his body and pulled his leg across Harrison's hips. “I want to watch you two fuck.” He said.  
  
Harrison suddenly got the feeling that this was not a new experience for Caius. He reached between his legs and found the rising cock with his fingers and gently guided him into his warm lubed ass. Harrison slid into him effortlessly and he heard Jed moan his approval.

“That’s so hot Harry. I love watching your cock slide into a wet pussy.” He was on his knees on Harrison's right side and sat smiling as he watched Caius ride him. “Yeah babe.”  
  
Caius ass felt incredible. He was moving his body in a serpentine fashion and each movement felt tailor made to suit Harrison's pleasure. Harrison watched the lust grow in Jed’s eyes as he viewed the scene unfolding in front of him. Slowly and carefully, he raised his hand to Caius torso. He lightly drug his fingertips softly across Caius erect right nipple.  
  
Harrison would find out later that Jed and Caius had never fooled around before that day, though he wouldn’t have been surprised if they had. It seemed to me that it was something they both had wanted for some time. Anyway, Caius showed no signs of reluctance at Jed’s touch. He just moaned softly as his mate bounced up and down on his cock. Jed looked down at him and smiled as he made little circles around Caius nipple with his fingertip. Harrison reached down and squeezed Jed’s balls. That was what finally sent the elated boy over the edge.  
  
He wasn’t sure how Caius would react, but he leaned forward and pulled Caius nipple into his mouth. Things were heating up now and Harrison was thanking his lucky stars for giving him yet another amazing experience. He thought about what Jed had said earlier about taking charge. It was a piece of advice that would change the rest of his life.  
  
By that point, Jed was giving Caius body a good tongue bath and Harrison watched as Caius raised his hands and grab hold of Jed’s head. He pulled him up to his attractive pink lips and they shared a heated tongue kiss. Caius hands slid down Jed’s neck and onto his shoulders. He slipped his fingers under Jed’s shirt and pulled it off of his shoulders and down his sides. The shirt _flew_ off Jed’s stomach freeing his small perky nipples. Then he placed his hands over Jed’s mini mounds and softly squeezed them. They were still kissing and Jed slid his thumbs into the waistband of his briefs and pulled it over the curve of his cute beautiful British ass.  
  
Harrison placed his hand behind Jed and searched with his fingertips until he found his wet mound. He gently rubbed Jed's ass as he leaned forward and put his head on his mate's stomach. He watched Harrison's cock slide in and out of Caius and moaned as Harrison slipped his finger inside of him. Caius looked down at Jed and smiled at him before rising up off his _blade_ and then positioning himself behind it. He pushed it forward with his pelvis and Jed took it into his mouth and sucked Caius juices off of it. He left it glistening with spit before guiding it back into Caius waiting ass. “That’s so fucking hot.” He said biting his lower lip.  
  
He then sat up and pulled his briefs all the way off. Then Jed reached down his waist and removed his shirt. Now they were all three naked. Jed then straddled my stomach, facing Caius. He then leaned back and laid down on Harrison's stomach and spread his legs around Caius. Caius took the hint and pulled Harrison out of him again and pushed his cock forward and into Jed’s ass. Jed moaned with pleasure as Harrison filled him up with cock. He took a few thrusts and then gave his lover's cock back to Caius. Harrison wrapped his arms around the curly-haired boy and placed his hands on his balls. Harrison pinched his nipples between his fingers and thumbs and pulled them upward.  
  
Then Harrison watched in awe as Caius reached down and gently began rubbing Jed’s hole. As he fingered Jed, he started bouncing up and down on Harrison's cock faster and pushing his pelvis harder and harder into the top boy's. He was bringing himself to climax. Jed’s body was writhing on top of him as Caius fingered him and Harrison tugged on his nipples. Then Harrison found out what Caius meant the previous night in the bathroom when se warned him that Jed gets loud.  
  
Caius began to moan louder and louder as he ground into Harrison. Before long, he was shrieking and bellowing so loud it almost hurt Harrison's ears. Harrison felt his body freeze up as the muscles insider of him clenched around his cock. Caius began shaking and quivering as he reached climax. As his muscles tensed around the warm cock, Harrison began to feel his own orgasm sneaking up on him. He let go of Jed’s nipples and grabbed Caius by the hips. He moaned even louder as Harrison furiously pounded his swollen hole, desperately pursuing his own moment of bliss.  
  
Harrison could feel Jed’s entire body bouncing up and down as he furiously pounded at Caius ass. He was almost there. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Harrison pulled Jed off of him and reached down between Jed’s legs and jerked his cock fast and hard until he felt the hot pulse of cum jet from the tip of his cock up and onto Jed’s stomach. Encompassed in euphoria, Jed was moaning and fingering himself as Harrison shot another load up onto his wrist.

“Oh fuck yeah Harry! Fuck yeah!” He emptied his nuts onto Jed's fingers and hole as he brought on his own orgasm. Jed quivered as Caius leaned forward and drew a nipple into his mouth. “Oh, GOD! Suck my fuckin nipples! Suck my sweet mounds!” he moaned as Jed convulsed.  
  
They all lay there panting and sweating on Harrison's bed in the middle of the afternoon. It had been an amazing turn of events. They laughed and sighed. There was no urgency to move or speak. They were taking their own time recovering.  
  
After a while, they all went into the living room and watched a movie. When it ended they all had sex together again. Jed told them that he didn’t mind if they fucked when he wasn’t there. He only required that they always be honest about it and that they always save enough energy for him. There were even a couple of times that Harrison would come home and find the two of them going at it. Fortunately, he was always invited to join in.  
  
The three of them lived together for about three more months after that first time and made it a regular thing. Then Jed and Caius went their own paths and Caius moved back home to pursue his own solo career.  
  
A few months later Jed, Harrison and the rest of Unwritten Rule split up. It was a peaceful albeit bittersweet break up yet they're still close to this day. They just finally came to the realization that they had fallen in love at a young age and had simply grown into mature people heading in different directions.  
  
What Harrison learned from Jed would change him forever. To take charge. Take control. He supposed that when you have sexual experiences that are that intense at such a young age, people start to seek it out for the rest of their lives. Harrison imagined a lot of people who catch wind of it will call _bullshit_ on him. Harrison didn’t mind. He's not going to fuel any scandalous rumors for them.  
  
It’s true that the first handful of experiences involving more than one woman for him were just blind stupid luck. The rest, however would be carefully planned out. This is not to say that there weren’t a great number of times that Harrison tried and failed, but that’s not what the public needs to know, is it? Sure he's failed, but he's also succeeded.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking of the guys from Unwritten Rule recently and how much I miss seeing them together. This FICTIONAL story was written for entertainment purposes only. Hope you enjoy it, do leave reviews.


End file.
